starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sith Covenant
Another one?! --Valyn Someone should really do something about how all these Dark Side groups feel about each other. Sith wars, Dark Side alliances...that could get fun. And then Damascus or Croft could show up and kick the snot out of these Masters... - Beorht Pfah. Damascus isn't that special, compared to some of (or maybe just one of, but that's enough) the Sith of the SE. And I -do- have a plan for what the Sith Empire is going to do about all these other groups. Wait and see. --Valyn Who the hell gave you exclusive rights to the Sith, Valyn? Couldn't be Sokhar, because he didn't have exclusive rights on them in the first place. If I wanna rp a group of Sith, then I will fucking rp a group of Sith. If you disagree, you can go...well, I'm sure you know what I'm about to say. And whatever makes you think you can do a damn thing about my group? --Jagtai 17:28, 1 November 2006 (UTC) I was just joking, and you think now that because I mouthed you off for a good reason that you can make yourself feel better by copying me AGAIN and swearing when I make a joke about it. Well, have fun with that. --Valyn Who the hell is copying you, jackass? I copied you ONCE, and now suddenly I'm a plagiarist? Nowhere was it indicated that you meant what you said as a joke. Besides, you had no good reason for mouthing off, since the Sith are hardly your creation, and you thus hold no rights to it. But if it makes you feel better about yourself calling me a plagiarist, go ahead. --Jagtai 17:45, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Who the hell is copying me? You are. First you copy my troop program, and now, even though there are already two Sith groups you can join, you just have to go and make your own. But hey, you're right. I have no right to be saying mean things to you. Sorry for that. You go ahead and have fun with your stories. Still a copycat, though. --V ONCE! I copied you ONCE! This is not copying, as you were hardly the first to come up with Sith. And I most certainly didn't base my group on your group. Your Sith are stereotypes, without any sort of originality. Why would I want to join that sorry excuse for a powerplay? As for Cadden's group, I figured he already had plans for it. But you obviously feel offended. You know what? You can take your sorry, self-rightous, offended little ass, and crawl back under the rock you crawled out from. Fuck you. --Jagtai 06:30, 2 November 2006 (UTC) *Now now, children. If you can't play nice, I'm locking this entire thing (article and talk page). Just let each other play in your own corners of the galaxy. Sooner or later, things will get interesting. How about, isntead of gloating over your supremacy over each other, you do what Sith do and prove it? :Valyn, this is not copying your group. Enough of that. Jag, don't feed the flames. You may be an admin over on our boards, but here, I call the shots. :So, again, if you two can't behave, I will shut down both this talk page and the article until I feel that things have cooled down enough. We've already had one major conflict, and another not-so-major, let's not make it strike three. I'd hate to have to start making some temp-bans here. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:44, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Funny, I thought you, Halomek and I called the shots together, seeing as we're all admins. That said, you are absolutely right. I went too far. I won't comment here again unless asked to. --Jagtai 13:22, 2 November 2006 (UTC) *Meh, so it was late when I wrote that. Regardless, as creator... I still call the shots. :P And, I would suspect that you'd be aware that the typical administrator/moderator rules will carry over here, as well... if involved, not your choice, all that jazz. Not to degrade anything, just that it's kinda proper. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 16:24, 2 November 2006 (UTC) I'll say this much regardless of whether this discussion is over or not - if Jag thinks my Sith are stereotypes, then he has not been reading along, no. --V Revision Is this latest revision your doing, Jag? If not, I'll be reverting it within the next day or so. --Halomek 19:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *''"This is based on fantasy roelpaying and is not canonnical."'' My cards are on this revision being some spammer's doing. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) **Not sure how I missed that. Regardless the change has been been reverted. --Halomek 21:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC)